Valentine's special
by 13notneeded
Summary: Series of very short one-shots. 7 different ships. Starting with Dantill.
1. Dantalion x William

"William, I need to talk to you!" Dantalion called out to the blonde prefect. He found the male waiting for him in a corridor with a bit annoyed, yet curious expression. The nephilim approached him with a proud smile. Without much hesitation he handed the human a heart-shaped box. William took it carefully and gave the other a bit of a suspicious look. He opened the box, finding a small paper card and a bunch of high-quality sweets in it. Picking up the card, he soon gave a smirk.

"Valentine? I can't believe you demons really celebrate that! Well, I'm taking the sweets anyway. And if you really want to treat me to dinner, I suppose I shouldn't refuse."

Relief washed over Dantalion upon hearing that. With a smile he took William's hands in his and pulled him close, "Are you serious William? Are you really going out with me?"

William let out a chuckle, suddenly pulling at the demon's hands, letting his lips crush onto Dantalion's. As he pulled away then, he left the demon flushed and confused as he went to prepare for the dinner.


	2. Camio x Maria

"Camio?" Maria asked as she felt her lover's arms wrap gently around her. He let out a gentle purr in reply as a sign he heard her. She let her lips curl up in a genuine smile and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Watching his half-sleeping face made her heart melt in the sweet pleasurable feeling wrapping around it. She then looked up at the calendar on the bed-side table, surprised how fast did the time fly. Soon enough, Camio's pair of the beautiful golden eyes opened as well, focusing into her own, smile playing on his thin lips as well. As he noticed her glance, he gave a light chuckle: "Ah, that's right. I think I already asked you this but it never hurts to do so again. Maria, will you be my Valentine?"

She gave another smile, snuggling more into his tight and warm embrace, "Why would I ever want to refuse Camio? Although right now all I want is for this morning to last forever."

"I'm afraid forever won't be possible," Camio placed a gentle kiss in her hair, "We have a dinner to have this evening. But until then, let us stay in bed and cuddle some more."


	3. Baphomet x Leonard

Baphomet was out once again to buy some supplies for the kitchen. By now, he was getting quite used to a certain sheep messing up his peaceful shopping. The more surprised he was that on this specific day he was left all alone. It was pretty weird and he couldn't help but wonder what could even happen to the energetic butler all of the sudden. He decided to check up on him, just to see if the other was alright.

He arrived at Sitri's castle later that afternoon and gave a knock on the door. Surprisingly enough, he was let in by the royal demon himself. Sitri had his mouth stuffed full of something and there was a bit of whipcream around his mouth. As soon as he recognized the goat butler though, he took his hand and lead him further in. The entire place was filled with a sweet smell. Getting to the kitchen, Baphomet travelled his eyes over the messy room before finally finding the exhausted, yet happily smiling sheep, admiring something in his hands. The taller male carefully approached him, surprised when Leo suddenly turned to him with a proud smile.

"There you are goat! A-and no complaining or you won't get anything next time!" he beamed, pushing a heart-shaped fluffy cake to the other's arms. Baphomet gave a light smile and nodded before leaning to Leonard and licking some of the sweet frosting off his lips.


	4. Michael x Sitri

As Sitri was waiting in front of the school, quite a few boxes of sweets, bougets of flowers and stuffed toys were placed around him. And while he thanked politely, his eyes were like glued to the chapel's door, expecting someone to come out at any second. Yet, it remained closed at least for now. The lavender-haired male laid his head on one of the stuffed bunnies and yawned, closing his blue orbs and letting himself be carressed by the gentle sunrays.

When Michael finally arrived, Sitri was already fast asleep. The archangel let out a small chuckle at that. He ruffled his lover's soft hair, leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and then picked him up in his arms. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous at all the other boys who confessed to Sitri that day as well.

The younger male opened his eyes after a bit, seeing his lover's expression and chuckled at that, "What is it Michael? You sure took your sweet time, I am the one who should be mad."

"I'm sorry..." Michael mumbled, "But you shouldn't accept presents from everyone. You're my lover, I should be the only one allowed to love you."

Sitri chuckled as well, giving a quick peck to Michael's cheek, "Alright alright. I'll be more careful from now on."


	5. Mathers x Uriel

After Michael left the chapel, Uriel kneeled down by the altar again and returned to his prayers. It wasn't like he really needed to since the albino was already there but he was simply used to it. Caught up in the ritual, he failed to notice a visitor at the church. At least untill said visitor wrapped his arms gently around the angel's neck and gently pulled him back.

Uriel's eyes snapped open and he watched the thin lips nearing to his. He smoothly avoided by tilting his head so that the kiss ended up below his jaw-line on the left side of his neck. The human let out a chuckle as Uriel's frame rested against his chest. For this rare moment with no one interrupting them, they decided to keep quiet.

Then, after a couple of minutes, Mathers ran his fingers through Uriel's hair and gave a light pull. The angel purred slightly, letting his eyelids fall closed again. His lover then leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Looks like you won. Happy Valentine's day Uriel."

"Looks like it. Happy Valentine's day Samuel. Now you have to stay here for longer."


	6. Gilles x Jeanne

Gently playing with the golden locks, Gilles couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Jeanne looked up to him upon recieving such a gentle sign of affection. The innocent questioning look was clear in her sky blue eyes. So clear that the demon actually expected her to ask him what he was doing. Yet, she didn't and simply turned her head back to the picture book he got her. He knew that she would like it but her interest in the thing surpassed his expectations by far.

While he knew Jeanne loved books, he was also very well aware she never had the chance to learn how to read. That was the main reason why he got her a picture book. She was going through it for at least the fourth time by now but he didn't mind. After all, she was sitting on his lap, resting her fragile body against him and occassionaly asking him questions about his present.

When she shut the book closed, she turned to face him with a happy smile, "Thank you very much Gilles. That is the best present I have ever got."

He returned her smile and once again ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm glad to hear that. I've had it for you since Rouen."


	7. Baalberith x Gabriel

The wind was gently blowing through the heavenly gazebo. A single figure was sitting there, their hand laid carefully on the pearly white coffin by their side. The nearby field of lillies was letting out a gentle calming smell, sweet enough to cover even the reek of impurity of the man in the gazebo. Looking up at the open blue sky, he heaved a sigh as two lonely tears found their way down his cheeks. He didn't stop them.

His fingers fiddled with the single flower on the coffin, gently carressing it's smooth pettals. It was Valentine's day, day of those in love, day for them to be together and whisper sweet nothings to each other, day for them to publicly declare their feelings. He wasn't normally allowed to be here, it was against the rules. But just for today, he managed to sneak in to spend the precious day with the angel who stole his heart, even if she was already long gone.

"It's been a long time, right Gabriel?" he asked while the salty drops soaked his beard, "I surely do miss you. So does Grigori. He grew up to be a lovely boy you would be proud of. I wish it could had been me who went to sleep back then... But I'll take good care of him. So that nobody hurts him ever again. That I promise you."


End file.
